


I Won't Wait This Time

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Hive Mind, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy has a particularly strong memory flash.





	I Won't Wait This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mostly_Harmony for helping me with the logistics of this fic, and inspiring a couple of lines, too.
> 
> I've been working on this fic for so long and I figure it will never be perfect, so I'm posting it now.
> 
> My approach to pronouns is to refer to Gestalt as they/them but to use gendered pro nuns to differentiate the different bodies when Eliza is in a scene with one or more male bodies.

Myfanwy was on her way home from clothes shopping, fiddling with the radio when it happened.

Myfanwy was still getting to know herself; the person she was now. She'd figured out some foods and today she'd discovered some of her fashion tastes. Music was harder. She had no problem identifying songs she hated but finding anything she liked was proving a real struggle. Everything either sounded like complete drivel or was simply ok.

She was about to give up when something familiar caught her ear. She had to scroll back through the white noise to find it. Finally, she landed on it. The mid-tempo beat, atmospheric synth and funky guitar brought on an assault of memories into her mind.

_Let's make it last forever _

_'Cause the night's still young_

Teddy in an even fancier suit than usual, striding towards her, making her feel very uncomfortable for all the right reasons, causing her to back up against a pillar. Eliza in a pink dress emerging next to him as they both told her how amazing she looked.

_It's true, I feel the pressure_

_Every time you're gone_

Getting butterflies in her stomach and grinning sheepishly at their unabashed compliment. Teddy 's lips on hers.

_As long as we're together_.

Ten years of repressed feelings emerging. Kissing him back.

_This moment lasts forever_

Running her hands through his hair and down his back. Grabbing hold of any part of him she could find.

Myfanwy was so overwhelmed by the intensity of the memory that she nearly hit a stop sign. She had to pull over, breathing hard. She left the radio on. For all her talk of embracing who she was now, of moving on from the past, if she was going to remember anything else, she wanted it to be this. The memories continued as the music played.

_And what will she say_

_Would my heart be torn_?

Breaking off her kiss with Teddy, terrified of her own feelings, of what this meant, of doing this if she wasn't able to remember it. Running into the coatroom.

_Maybe the same helps to keep her warm_

Finding Robert in there alone.

That fucking look they gave her.

_Maybe she's too shy to comment_

Throwing her fears, her worries, her inhibitions and everything holding her back from her desires out the window and kissing Gestalt again. The ecstasy of being hoisted up.

_Twenty one and_

_Too hard to call it_

Gestalt grinning back at her as she laughed while they brought her onto a desk. Eagerly helping Gestalt divest her of her underwear.

_Let's make it last forever_

_'Cause the night's still young_

Gestalt's hot breath against her leg as they kissed her scars. Pulling them back up to look into Robert's green eyes, to see the desire but also the tenderness there.

_It's true, I feel the pressure_

_Every time you're gone_

Bringing them back in for a deep kiss. Everything superficial just melting away, so that it didn't matter which body was kissing her.

_As long as we're together_

It was Gestalt. Gestalt's tongue in her mouth, Gestalt's hands on her waist, Gestalt breathing heavily between kisses.

_This moment lasts foreve_r

Their soft groans as she slid onto them on the couch. Riding Gestalt.

_Let's make it last forever_

_'Cause the night's still young_

Basking in the fact that this was actually happening after wanting it for so long, and that it was even more amazing than she'd imagined. Catching Gestalt's eye and seeing her own incredulity matched in their gaze.

_It's true, I feel the pressure_

_Every time you're gone_

Laughing together in the shared euphoria. Smiles fading as intensity escalated.

_As long as we're together_

Gestalt flipping her over. Gestalt fucking her within an inch of her life.

_This moment lasts forever_

All that tension building to a crescendo, the celestial light of orgasm flooding her entire body half a second before Gestalt reached their own climax. Seeking each other's lips afterwards through ragged breathing as if to reassure each other it was more than just sex.

Every emotion from that night came back to her, every overwhelming sensation of ecstasy and lust and...

_Oh_.

Well. That was interesting.

She sat in the car for a moment in a daze. She should go home and run herself a cold shower. It wouldn't be fair to tell Gestalt what she remembered. Even though she had decided not to leave, Gestalt had kept their distance. They had understood that she needed time and they were giving her that.

But didn't they deserve to know?

She needed to wait. Wait until she was ready to see them again.

What if she didn't want to wait anymore?

Sighing, Myfanwy made her decision and drove to their apartment.

* * *

She'd never actually been there before. Well, she probably had, but not since she'd lost her memory. Gestalt had sent her all their contact info just in case she ever needed them. Right now, she didn't need them. It wasn't a question of need. Want, on the other hand...

_Behave yourself_, she scorned herself as she got out of the car. _You've messed with their heads enough._

Teddy was the one to answer the door.

"Myfanwy," they said.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, just came to tell you something."

They looked wary, possibly wondering what bomb she was going to drop now.

"I was doing some clothes shopping. You know, trying on a new look, and as I was driving home I got more flashes of memory. Flashes of us."

Gestalt nodded slowly.

"In the coatroom on the night of the Founder's Fest," she continued.

Their eyes widened.

"' 'Ow much do you remember exactly?" they asked.

"A lot," she admitted. "Most of it, I think. The reason I came here is, I don't just remember what we did. I remember how it felt. I remember what I was thinking. What the old Myfanwy was thinking. What was running through her mind when you were... making love to her."

Gestalt raised Teddy's head at that.

"And of course it felt amazing. Of course it was intense and sexy and satisfying - that shouldn't come as a surprise. But I just wanted you to know, in case you ever wondered or doubted... I - she was in love with you."

Gestalt's eyes were glued to hers.

"I don't think she knew what to do with that. I think it scared her. But that night, maybe because she knew she didn't have much time left, maybe because of the way you kept looking at her all night - yes, I remember that too - she let those feelings for you take over. She was happy with you, Gestalt. She felt exhilarated, safe and loved. I hope I haven't made things worse by telling you, but I thought you should know."

"No," Gestalt said, their voice coming out raspy. They cleared their throat. "I'm glad you told me."

"Well, I didn't want to keep anything else from you. Whatever happens or doesn't happen between us... I promise to be one hundred percent honest from now on."

"I appreciate that." They gave her a long, lingering stare.

Myfanwy bowed her head. That really wasn't fair.

"Ok, well, I've told you what I came here to tell you, so I guess I'll be leaving."

"Sure," Gestalt said, their voice sounding casual but when she looked back up, their gaze was anything but. "If that's what you want."

They took a step towards her.

"Remember the promise you made to me not twen'y seconds ago. No more lies. Now," they inched forward, their voice barely above a whisper, "do you want to leave?"

"No," she admitted.

They smirked.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes," she replied through shallow breaths.

He stepped aside to allow her entry. When she walked in, Robert was nrinsing dishes whilst Eliza stacked the dishwasher in the kitchen and Alex was sitting at the table with a tablet in front of him.

"You're all here?" she remarked, pleasantly surprised.

"Just 'ad dinner," Teddy said as he shut the door behind her.

"We don't have to do anything, Myfanwy," Robert told her, putting down the plate he was holding. "We can talk. Or have coffee. Or... play cards."

"Play cards?" She smirked. "Is that really what you had in mind when you let me in?"

"I like cards, " Alex replied weakly.

"Keep in mind, Gestalt, if you expect me to be honest with you, it has to go both ways." She turned back to Teddy. "What do you want to do right now?"

"Honestly?" Teddy asked.

"It's only fair," she confirmed.

Teddy's hungry eyes roamed her body.

"I want to kiss you, strip off your clothes, go down on you, and then..."

"And then?" she whispered, struggling to keep her breathing even.

"Then I want to fuck the living daylights out of you," Teddy replied, his voice low.

"We don't have to -" Eliza started but Myfanwy cut her off, still staring at Teddy.

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Myfanwy, how much of this is you talking and how much is the memory?" Teddy asked.

"Gestalt, I may not be quite where the old Myfanwy was yet in terms of feelings, but I never stopped wanting you," Myfanwy said, pressing her fingers lightly against his chest. " It would take a lot more than mere memory loss to erase that. Now that I've had a taste of what it could be like..." she stroked Teddy's face, "I want the real thing."

"Myfanwy, we should probably talk abou' 'is," Teddy said, but she could see their resolve was waning.

"Well, I agree we probably should talk, but..."

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled it toward hers.

After a second of being taken aback, his mouth welcomed her tongue. He kissed her back with vigour, and his hands - _oh, his hands_ \- were everywhere.

"...we can do that after," she gasped between kisses.

Teddy groaned in agreement against her collar bone.

"After," Gestalt agreed through what sounded like Robert's voice. Teddy's mouth was busy at that moment. 

"Mm," she moaned.

Teddy's tongue returned to her mouth as she began to unbutton his shirt.

She didn't hear the other bodies walking towards her, but the next thing she knew, a soft delicate hand was on her waist. She shivered at the touch.

Another set of hands was pulling at her clothes almost tearing out the buttons of her blouse. She laughed against Teddy's mouth.

"What's so funny"?" Teddy half-laughed back, his hands on both her shoulders as he looked down on her, softly grazing her neck with his thumbs.

" You're so fucking eager, " Myfanwy said, shrugging out of her blouse to help Alex slip it off. "_I love it_, " she whispered.

Eliza's soft lips began nibbling at Myfanwy's jaw, eliciting a moan from the redhead as she turned around to allow her to take over her lips, while Teddy's fingertips began softly running up and down her sides, heating her skin. Teddy's hands reached the clasp of her bra and took the whole thing off. She laughed again, deepening her kiss with Eliza as Teddy began pressing his warm lips to her shoulder.

As he did so, she felt his bare chest against her back and realised one of the Gestalts had finished what she'd started with his shirt.

_How efficient_. She hummed appreciatively at the feel of his skin against hers.

Eliza pulled away from their kiss. Myfanwy tried to chase her lips but the female Gestalt smirked and began kissing her way down Myfanwy's body.

Myfanwy gasped and leaned back against Teddy, who held her firmly under her arms, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Myfanwy closed her eyes and allowed the sensations of Eliza's mouth on her skin to wash over her. Eliza's lips on her neck. Warm breath against her collarbone. Eliza's mouth closing around her nipple, causing Myfanwy to gasp. The wicked way Eliza's tongue flicked against her stomach, making Myfanwy's breathing erratic. The reverent kisses to her scars. 

Eliza was on her knees now before her, her fingers teasing the waistband of Myfanwy's trousers.

Myfanwy tried to pull them down but Teddy grabbed her hands.

"Now, 'ooze eager?" he teased.

Eliza peeled down Myfanwy's trousers and underwear agonisingly slowly until the redhead could kick them off. Eliza grabbed her hip with one of her hands for leverage while her other explored, Alex watching carefully for Myfanwy's reactions to different movements.

"'Ow's vat?" Teddy asked. "Tell me 'ow you like it."

"Mm, good," she replied. "Bit more pressure." She moaned as Eliza immediately complied.

"Faster," she gasped and Eliza picked up the pace.

Meanwhile, Robert latched onto one of her breasts, his hands spanning her torso as his mouth reignited the spark Eliza had started there. The stubble should have irritated her skin but something about it was doing it for her.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you now," Eliza sighed. "If that's alright with you."

Myfanwy nodded like a madwoman. Teddy chuckled as Eliza's tongue started swirling around her clit.

"On the h - on the hood," she instructed. She'd only had a few weeks to really discover her own body but she was already having a lot of fun figuring out what she liked.

"Down." The noise she made when Eliza's tongue gave a downward stroke was barely human.

Teddy released her arms and Myfanwy reached down to softly thread her fingers through Eliza's hair as she felt her climax begin to coil in her chest.

"You can pull it if you like, " Teddy told her. "I'll let you know if it's too 'ard."

Mtfanwy's hands immediately fisted in Eliza's hair as her orgasm hit her like a train, going limp in Teddy's arms afterwards. Teddy kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You are so beau'iful," Alex said in awe.

"Can I do vat again?" Teddy requested.

"Yes, please, " Myfanwy breathed.

This time, Eliza switched it up a bit, starting by gently running her tongue between Myfanwy's lower lips. Myfanwy moaned.

"Like vat, do you?" Teddy asked.

"Mm," she replied.

When Eliza's tongue made its way inside of Myfanwy, the blonde hummed against her, sending a very pleasurable sensation through Myfanwy's' body.

"You taste fuckin' amazing," Teddy growled against her ear.

The combination of Teddy's voice whispering filthy things, Roberts ministrations on her chest, Alex's eyes fixed on hers and Eliza's skilled tongue all had her close, but Eliza returning to her clit, sucking and then licking the hood as shed been instructed, took her the rest of the way.

Myfanwy cried out as her second orgasm washed over her. Robert gave one last kiss to her breast and eased off. Eliza slowed down as Myfanwy came back to Earth, finally coming to a stop and looking up at her. Myfanwy turned her head to kiss Teddy. As the kiss intensified, she turned towards him and he firmly placed one hand behind her back and one under her legs as in one easy movement she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into his arms. She laughed in surprise.

"Are you going to fuck the living daylights out of me now?" she asked him as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Patience," he replied as Robert opened the door and switched on the lights.

Myfanwy pouted.

" 'Ey, I waited fifteen years, you can wait a few more minutes," he pointed out as he set her down on their large bed. 

One of the bodies dimmed the lights so low that it was just bright enough to see.

" 'Ave fun," he said, kissing her quickly before leaving her there. Soon after, she was joined on the bed by Alex and Eliza.

"Safety first," Alex explained with a wink, stroking her hair.

"It won't be long now," Eliza assured her. "In the meantime, you have these two bodies to play with."

"Why only two?" she asked.

"Because I want to watch," Robert said from the left side of the bed. She looked up to see him gazing intensely at her. "If that's alright."

She thought back to how Alex watching had intensified everything.

"Oh, that's more than alright," she replied. She liked them seeing what they did to her.

Eliza tucked a stray hair behind Myfanwy's ear with her thumb. Myfanwy held Eliza's hand to her cheek. They gazed at each other for several moments. Eliza opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it.

With her free hand, Myfanwy pulled Eliza in for a long, slow kiss, moaning at the taste of herself in the other woman's mouth.

Meanwhile, Alex began caressing, licking, sucking and nipping every piece of skin he could find. Myfanwy gasped whenever she came up for air, revelling in the sensations.

They both seemed to slow down gradually, Alex eventually coming to a complete stop and Eliza pulling her head away.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Nuffing at all," Teddy answered from behind her. She turned around to see he was now wearing nothing but a condom. "Are you ready?"

Myfanwy took a good look at him, all broad shoulders, large arms and impressive girth. She had other plans for the rest of the bodies but she wanted Teddy to fuck her. Really fuck her. Making up her mind, she got on all fours, facing Robert. 

"Fuck," all four Gestalts said.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

"You know the answer to that," Eliza replied as the three bodies in her view stared at her hungrily.

"I just... give me a second," Robert said. "I've got an idea. Get up."

"But I thought..."

"It'll only be a few seconds, just trust me, " Robert assured her.

Guilt twisted in her stomach at his words. She had hurt Gestalt so much by not trusting them.

She pushed up from her knees into a kneeling position. Alex, who had now removed his shirt, crawled in front of her and squatted down onto his back so that she was facing his side.

"Ok, now you can lay over Alex's body," Robert said.

Myfanwy stared down at Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"If it doesn't work, we'll just use a pillow. I want you to be comfortable."

She smiled at their concern and draped herself over Alex's belly, still kneeling with her legs spread apart, her neck and head hanging over the other side.

Again she felt the delicious warmth of being skin to skin with a Gestalt twin.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Alex chuckled beneath her.

"You're not exactly the Rock, you know. I can handle it."

Eliza knelt facing her and took both of her hands while Myfanwy felt the mattress dip as Teddy got behind her and grabbed her by her hip with one hand, dragging the tip of his cock up and down the length of her dripping pussy with the other. Myfanwy squeezed Eliza's hands and then relaxed.

When Teddy entered her, Eliza squeezed back, Alex tensed slightly beneath her and Robert gasped.

Myfanwy fixed her eyes on Eliza's as her body stretched out to accommodate Teddy, basking in the fullness of his dick inside of her. It felt so right, so natural.

Slowly, he began to move, setting a steady pace as he smoothly eased in and out of her. 

Gestalt had been right. This was so comfortable. Having Alex there not only allowed her to relax but provided just enough height for Teddy to fuck her from behind with relative ease.

Not only that but being sandwiched between the two bodies, Alex's heartbeat hammering beneath her, Teddy`s hands on her shoulders with Eliza literally holding her hand through it, felt cozy and inviting.

It allowed her to simply enjoy having Teddy inside of her, filling her up, hitting that spot...

One of Teddy's hands slipped between her and Alex so he could slide his fingers in her folds and tease her clitoral hood with the knuckle of his thumb. Her body throbbed with pleasure. The sounds of their bodies slapping together mingled with Teddy's grunts, Alex's heavy breathing and her own gasps in the room around her.

Teddy was thumb-strumming her swollen jewel to the rhythm of his undulating hips and she could feel her orgasm building.

"I'm close," she managed to get out.

Teddy maintained a steady rhythm while Eliza held her gaze. So much lust and desire was in her expression, it made Myfanwy felt wanted, sexy, adored. 

She could barely breathe, or form a coherent thought, and it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was this. Her and Gestalt. Together.

As her body hurtled closer and closer towards release, she let out a string of profanities she didn't even remember knowing.

She was almost there, right on the precipice. She looked up to find Robert's eyes fixed on her like he was trying to commit every second of this to memory, and she came. Hard.

She cried out, jerking her hips back against Teddy, pressing her nails into Eliza's hand and digging her elbows into Alex's side. 

"Gestalt, fuck!" she exclaimed as she rode each wave of contracting pleasure tingling through every nerve ending in her body.

She felt Teddy slow down as she let go of Eliza's hands and slumped onto Alex, sweaty, breathless and sated. It took her a few moments to realise Teddy had stopped - but she knew he hadn't come yet. 

She waved her hand in the air, too exhausted to even open her eyes, let alone get up.

"Hey, you haven't fucked all the daylight out of me yet, she mumbled. "There's still some left."

"All evidence to the contrary, " Eliza said with a smirk in her voice. 

Myfanwy opened her eyes. It was pitch black.

"Oh, " she sighed. "Shit. Sorry. " 

"Don't apologise, " Teddy said. "I like that I can make you lose control."

"Besides, " Eliza said, "There's a backup generator ightsin the building. The lights should be back soon."

"Well, it's not like we need them, " Myfanwy said slyly.

"Ah, there we go," Teddy said a second late when the lights came back on.

Eliza inched closer, wiping the hair out of Myfanwy's eyes. "Are you good to go?"

She grinned and nodded.

His rhythm increased gradually and she realised he'd sustained that steady pace for _her_, to ensure her pleasure. It made her heart flutter and she reached out for Eliza, pulling her in to kiss her as Teddy's thrusts became faster and faster. She felt the bed dip on her right and saw Robert sitting on the edge looking dizzy, but his face was turned towards her and his hands were gripping the sheets.

Teddy grunted and she knew he was close. She kissed around Eliza's mouth, her cheeks, down to her jaw, then her neck. She licked the blonde's earllobe and Eliza gasped.

Alex's breathing became erratic beneath her and Teddy's thrusts became sloppy as he reached his climax.

" Myfanwy," all four Gestalts cried out as Teddy trembled and gripped her shoulders tightly while Eliza's pupils dilated and her breathing became ragged. Myfanwy watched, riveted as Eliza's beautiful face contorted in pure ecstasy.

With a high pitched moaning sound, Eliza sighed and fell onto the bed.

Teddy sunk his chin into Myfanwy's shoulder as all five bodies attempted to catch their breaths.

Myfanwy pushed off of Alex's back gently and sat back against Teddy.

Slowly, Alex got up, making an old-man groaning noise he was obviously trying to suppress which she was definitely going to make fun of them for later.

Teddy helped her ease off him and she made her way over to Alex who was lying on the correct side of the bed, his head resting on a pillow. _How novel_.

She snuggled up to him.

Robert was now lying on his side at the foot of the bed, resting his head on one arm, the other resting on her leg. Eliza got on the other side of Alex, reaching her hand across. Myfanwy noticed the nail marks on the back of her hands. She looked down at Alex's right side to see that there were red marks from when she'd dug her elbows in to him. 

She lightly stroked his side while kissing Eliza's hand.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"In the best way, " Eliza assured her.

"I would've said if it was too much," Alex assured her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Alex.

"Fucking incredible in case you di'n't no'ice, " Alex replied.

"I meant this body specifically. Is it ok?"

"Myfanwy you just spent the last 20 minutes pressing your naked body against it, not to mention the spectacular view I got from 'ere. Trust me, this body's doing fine.''

" Oh. You actually enjoyed being a human pillow?"

"I enjoyed every part of it. Fucking you, kissing and 'oldin' you, bein' under you, watchin'us."

Teddy joined them, his naked body snuggling up to her on her right side, presumably having taken care of the condom. Myfanwy hummed at the feel of being surrounded by Gestalt.

"I enjoyed watching you, too,'' Myfanwy said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either, until the Founders Feast," Eliza said.

"I held back this time, " Robert said. 

"That was you holding back?" Myfanwy asked incredulously.

"Just with the other two male bodies, " Eliza clarified. "I wanted to save them for you, in case you wanted to go again."

"I let Eliza go 'cause she can come as many times as you want 'er to."

"Within reason, " Eliza added.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a little less reasonable than I used to be,'' Myfanwy remarked, immediately imagining spending a day or even a weekend focused solely on Eliza's pleasure. She almost drooled.

" I know, Robert said. "I've noticed a lot of differences. And I want to get to know this version of you better." 

"I really like what I've seen so far, '' Alex chimed in. "

"But when I look at you, part of me is always going to see the Myfanwy I knew, '' Robert admitted. " That's the whole reason you were going to leave, isn't it? To start afresh without people seeing who you used to be?"

"Just how many times have you read that letter?"

"Which body are we talking about?" Eliza retorted.

"Is that alright?" Robert asked. "That I still love the old Myfanwy. And I still see a part of her in you?"

Myfanwy took a deep breath.

"I can't divorce myself from her completely, " she said. "And I don't want to. If I did, I wouldn't have come here. If you're ok with me being different, then I'm ok with you still loving the parts of me that are still her."

"I like the other parts of you a lot," Alex reiterated. " Old Myf never would have come 'ere in the middle of the nigh' -"

" It's 8. Hardly the middle of the night."

" - to jump my bones," he finished. "It took 'er 15 years and a grim prophecy for 'er to touch me, it took you three weeks to end up in my bed."

"That memory didn't hurt," she said.

"I 'ope it didn't distract you when you were driving, " Teddy said

_Damn one hundred percent honesty pact_.

" I sort of... narrowly missed a stop sign."

Eliza gasped. Teddy gripped her wrist. Alex laughed. Robert smouldered.

"I guess we're even now, " Teddy said.

" I didn't actually crash into anything, " Myfanwy pointed out. " Plus, you initiated that kiss, you knew it was coming. I had no warning. That memory came out of nowhere."

"First of all, _you_ initiated," Eliza corrected.

"You kissed me!"

"You were practically begging me to. Telling me I was incredible, bringing up our night together, giving me the _fuck-me_ eyes - "

"I did no such thing! I was trying to work out what was really between us when I asked about that night, because from my feelings, and the way you were with me... It didn't seem like a one-night stand. I can't help the way my eyes look at you any more than you can me. And I told you that you were incredible... because you are ." 

Eliza squeezed her hand tighter. Teddy's breathing faltered. Alex smiled deliriously and Robert simply stared at her.

"So, if you don't see me as a one-night stand, " he said, " does that mean this is more than a one-time thing?"

Her heart almost broke for them. Almost. It was hard to feel too sorry for them knowing how much sex they were going to get in the near future.

"If you play your cards right," she teased.

Alex grinned up at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know. Dinner, dancing. Picnics. Whatever people do on dates."

"You wanna date me?" Alex asked.

"If you'll have me."

"Just me?"

"I'm not fussy, but I'd like to bring the other three on occasion, too."

"I mean, just me?" Gestalt said in unison.

She knew now what they were asking. Did she want to be exclusive?

"I'm not ready for some big long-term commitment," she admitted. "We should take things slow - emotionally speaking, I am not planning on putting the breaks on the physical stuff - but I don't want anyone else right now. And I definitely don't want _you_ with anyone else." Her eyes went dark for a moment.

They laughed.

Myfanwy stared.

"Why is that funny? I was being sincere."

" I know, " said Teddy. "It's just that tonight I was planning on watchin' Netflix, payin' some bills and readin' a book. And now I've got you in my bed stakin' your claim on me."

"It's like a dream," they all said.

"Oh, " she smiled, relieved.

"So... you want to stay the night?" Robert asked.

"Well, I do have clothes in the car to change into, " she smiled as she started to kiss Alex's chest.

"That's a yes?" Robert clarified as Alex shuddered.

"Yes, " she agreed, looking back up at Eliza."So what was the second-of-all?" She asked.

"What?" Eliza said staring back at her.

"You said first of all, I initiated the kiss. Total bollocks, by the way. What was the second of all?"

"Oh, well... Second of all, you do have a point about not having any warning," Eliza said. "It's crazy how memories can just come to you like that. " 

"Well... I definitely had no way of knowing what was coming, but I think it might have been triggered. There was this song on the radio, I think it might have been playing that night."

"_Wait_, by Nombe?" all four said in unison.

"I'm not sure - "

Robert brought out his phone and started playing a song that echoed through the whole house.

"Blue tooth," Alex grinned.

Myfanwy listened, transfixed.

"This is it," she said in awe.

The song brought salacious images back into her brain and once she recovered from the surprise, she straddled Alex who groaned, his hands enveloping her body.

" Round three, " she grinned as the music played around them.

_I won't wait this time_   
_No, not now, not again_   
_Not much longer_   
_Heavy weight works my_   
_Mind all night it's so hard_   
_Not to ponder_

**Author's Note:**

> "This song is a bout a girl I had a major crush on in High School. She was a close friend and I had known her my whole life. We would hang out, watch movies together, go for drinks, yet somehow she never caught wind of how much I cared for her". - Nombe
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism as I'm trying to improve. 
> 
> You can follow me at gestaltandmyfanwy.tumblr.com or cofkett.tumblr.com for fic updates.
> 
> Sign the petition for a second season of The Rook.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook?signed=true


End file.
